


Broken Hopes and Dreadful Dreams

by Cyberrkichi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue requires affection, Cross is oblivious, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Is Bad At Feelings, Dust is dead inside, Dust loves Olive Garden, Fresh vibes with Error, Gang Rape, I'm serious. DO NOT EAT., Ink is a kuudere, Kustard is big stupid, Kustard pair is a disaster, M/M, Nightmare is bad at feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape Recovery, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrkichi/pseuds/Cyberrkichi
Summary: Blueberry is a homeless monster who everyone loves to hate and hates to love. His eyes have long held hatred and a thirst for some sort of vengence, and each day is another day of trying to survive in a harh world where he could be killed around any and every corner. No one needs him nor wants him, and he prefers to keep it that way.So he tells himself.Dust is a popular monster prince that everyone loves to love and hates to hate. He thinks of his life as boring and dull. He had to beg his parents not to send him to that big fancy high school his brother was going to, and instead send him to a normal high school where things (hopefully) wouldn't be all boring and mundane.A prince bored of the peace, and a poor monster in rags who's blood thirsty but too cautious to try anything rash.Perhaps more meant for each other than it first appears.
Relationships: Classic Sans/Fell Sans, Creammare, Cross Sans/Nightmare Sans/Dream Sans, Dust Sans/Blueberry Sans, Ink sans/error sans, Killer Sans/Horror Sans, Kustard, Outer Sans/Science Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale), dustberry
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustyMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMars/gifts).



This work will contain Rape, Major Character Death, and graphic depictions of gore.

If you are not willing to turn back at this warning, you may wait for the first installment of this work.

You have been warned.


	2. Dangers

"Bro, please. I need to stay here with Turq."

"But I-"

"No buts. We don't have anything here, and I can't leave right now. Turq can't go out there by herself."

"So we bring her with us!"

"People will ask questions. Now pease just take the money and go."

Blueberry gave an exasperated sigh. He could believe that his dear older brother had to watch Turqoise, their adopted somewhat-of-a-sister. But Blue wasn't naive, nor was he oblivious like everyone made him out to be. In fact, he was absolutely certain that Stretch just didn't want to be seen by anyone he could have seen at school. Not that the smaller skeleton blamed him; it was hard enough just having to live in their little alleyway with no roof over them other than the large willow tree over top of them. With Stretch already stressed from working two full time jobs along with high school mixed in, he didn't need the added stress of having people torment them for their unlucky predicament. But going out into the harsh city alone? With no way to defend himself?

"… Oh, alright… I'll go…" Blue grabbed the small stack of money from his brother, sighing once again.

"Thank you, bro." Stretch pat his younger brother's head, watching as he ran off out of the allyway to get to the nearest supermarket.

And hoping he'd make it back safely.


	3. Not so Perfect Prince

It was times such as this that he wished he had soundproof walls.

Dust, the eldest prince in the royal family. One of them at least. But what he wouldn't give for an evening of chaos; maybe going out drinking with his friends and cause some trouble. Maybe rob someone.

_'Maybe get laid.'_

Dust froze at the thought, before laughing in the silence of his room.

"Yeah right. Stupid horny teenage brain." In all honesty, Dust just didn't find the appeal in fucking some random guy. Or girls, if he had any interest in the opposite gender. That isn't to say he was one of those people that wnted to "find the one" or something dumb. Hell, he wasn't even _virgin_ ; he just didn't really find doing random guys hot like some of his buddies did.

Another yell from downstairs snapped him out of his thoughts. For what semed to be the third time that day, his parents were yelling at each other about their _perfect little boy_. Aka, Hokori, Dust's snobby little brother. Something about his birthday. Dust honestly couldn't care less; even at his _own_ parties, Hokori was the one getting all the attention, unless Nightmare and Killer were there. Somehow they seemed to direct that attention back to who it belonged to just by hanging out with him.

Dust opened his Discord and decided to call his best idiots up just for the hell of it. Nightmare took the call, Killer just texted.

_KilaKila: Can u just txt istg I have hw_

_Noot: W8 we had hw_

_PrinceMcYeet: W8 we had school_

_KilaKila: omfg_

_PrinceMcYeet: No im /srs did we have school_

_KilaKila: Its like a group proj_

_PrinceMcYeet: yeah but did we have school_

_Noot: Y do i feel like u got paired w/ horror_

_KilaKila: idk y wud u think so_

_Noot: um idk bc u never do group projects lmao?_

_PrinceMcYeet: but did we have school_

_KilaKila: maybe i felt like helping_

_Noot: riiight. Face it we all know ur a simp Killer_

_KilaKila: no_

_PrinceMcYeet: BUT DID WE HAVE SCHOOL_

_KilaKila: no its saturday dumbass_

_PrinceMcYeet: gasp i am personally offended by that personal insult to my personal self from your personal self_

_KilaKila: lol ok then_

_Noot: yall wanna meet up_

_KilaKila: sure where_

_Noot: Theres an olive garden i go to_

_KilaKila: k_

_PrinceMcYeet: You had me at oliver garden_

_Noot: aight c u guys there_

Dust knew which Oliver Garden Nightmare was talking about, so he quickly typed the location into Google Maps and thought for about five seconds about changing but then realized he didn't give a single damn about what he looked like, prompting him to grab his keys and just go. Sneaking past his parents so he wouldn't have to explain himself for 'going out in that hideous outfit', he made his way into the garage and hopped on his motercycle. How he managed to convince his parents to get it was a mystery to him, and even more so was the mystery on how he was able to get a licence to ride it.

"To unlimited breadsticks we go!"


End file.
